An Untitled Supernatural Story
by farfallasunicas
Summary: This is an AU where Mary got pregnant with a baby 10 years after the incident in the nursery when Michael was inhabiting John. Neither the boys, nor John are aware of her until they cross paths in the present day.
1. Prologue

2006 or 2007

It was a typical day for Sam and Dean Winchester. They had just finished a job that Bobby told them about and worked with them and were fixing to turn in for the night when they heard a scream. Both turned around thinking it could be the yellow-eyed demon they'd been searching for. Instead they saw a creature that they couldn't tell what the heck it was attacking two young girls who couldn't be more than 12 years old.

The boys ran to baby to get their knives and guns and started to run. As they arrived they saw the older of the two girls jump in front of her little sister to take the attack.

Dean couldn't help but see the resemblance between him and Sam as he would do anything for his younger brother. The brothers started to attack but they were too late. The monster had bitten the older girl and scratched the younger badly and took off. "Sammy! Get them to safety and call an ambulance!" Dean shouted chasing after the creature making sure he killed it by cutting off its head as well as putting a silver bullet through its heart for good measure.

"Did it bleed on or in you?" Sammy asked trying to see if the monster could have possibly created another monster in the young girl. She just shook her head melting Sam's heart.

"Sammy, the ambulance is on the way, let's go!" Dean called, he knew with their records they should leave before the police arrived especially since they didn't have their fake badges on them.

"We can't just leave her Dean!" Sam replied. "We have to help her… just look at her! She's terrified!"

"Damnit Sammy, we killed the thing and saved her!" Dean's gruff voice was trying to hide his emotions. He didn't like kids at all, and he didn't want to give Sammy an order like dad would. "The ambulance is on the way! We've done all we can"

"She just watched her little sister get hurt and possibly killed!" Sam snapped getting annoyed with Dean. He knew if the situation where reversed he'd stay there till the ambulance came and try to keep Dean calm and Dean would do the same for him.

"Ok… let's go give her the talk" Dean finally gave in.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm Sam and that's my brother Dean…what's your name?" He asked kneeling down to her level trying to make things better as he knew any girl who had a lick of common sense wouldn't talk to some strange man.

"I'm Kinsey" she said quietly. "What was that?"

Sam was about to answer her and tell her that everything would be ok when Dean cut him off. "We're not sure. It was either a vampire of werewolf…I didn't get a good look at it"

"Monsters are real?" Kinsey asked her eyes as round as saucers.

"Some of them" Dean explained. He was trying to talk to her like he did when Sam starting asking. "It's our job to hunt them down and kill them so they won't hurt people…we're kind of like Superheroes in a way"

The little girl just nodded still in shock.

"Kinsey where are your parents?" Sam asked just then two parents ran out seeing the little girl.

"Ellie! Oh no! Ellie! Please be ok! Don't die" Her mom cried, completely ignoring Kinsey who was bleeding from her bite.

"Ma'am, an ambulance is on their way" Dean stated. "I'd have both of the girls checked out just to be safe" He was getting ready to explain his cover story but the woman just ignored him turning her attention to Kinsey. Her eyes filled with hate.

"What did you do to your sister Kinsey!?" she yelled

"I didn't do anything" Kinsey explained, tears in her eyes.

"IT's your job to watch her! Nothing else! That's your only job!" The mom continued to yell. "This is your fault! I'll never forgive you if she's seriously hurt or worse! "

" I jumped in front of her! I tried to protect her! "Kinsey explained between tears.

"Kinsey Noelle Monticello… just look at her! You obviously didn't protect her or else she wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

Kinsey wanted to tell her that it was a monster that did it and that she tried to stop it from hurting Ellie, that she did all she could, but she just stayed quiet, fearing what would happen if she spoke up, but also trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

Just then the ambulance arrived as the boys went to their hotel room. Hoping the parents would get both girls looked out and fixed.

Once they left the scene Dean couldn't help but notice something about the girl they just saved. "Hey Sammy…did that girl resemble mom to you?" he asked but got no response.


	2. Chapter 1

Present Day

"I have been hunting for years, why do I always have to be the bait?" Kinsey asked her boyfriend Reed. She'd been hunting since she was 14, basically since her parents, who turned out to be her adoptive parents kicked her out when her sister Ellie died a couple days after the attack which they held Kinsey responsible for. She was determined to get revenge. Even if those two guys killed the monster all those years ago she was still determined to kill others like it as well as anything that could hurt anyone. Nothing, and she meant nothing was going to hurt anyone she loved ever again.

She spent the first couple of years being trained by Gordon Walker (whose friend Kubrick was convinced she was some sign from God, claiming she looked like an angel, took her in and allowed her to train in between school.) who was known as the greatest vampire hunter of all time in this line of work. After he was killed by a vampire and Kubrick was killed as well, she spent a lot of time hanging out at the Roadhouse with her fake id and eavesdropping on the hunter's stories as well as practicing her craft

. She then met a girl from school named Krissy Champers who introduced her to a guy named Victor Rogers who was the guardian over a group of young hunters. This allowed her to master her skills as Victor allowed her to finish school, but to also go on Solo or Duo hunting trips from time to time.

During that time she met a young man named Reed; once she was 18, and he a few years older the two started to hunt together and Kinsey eventually fell in love with him.

Though she hated his misogynistic view that she wasn't good enough; he was still the only family she had.

"Kinsey, we've talked about this multiple times my love! I was born into this line of work. My grandparents and parents were both hunters! I'm more experienced than you!" His voice was trying to sound like he was worried but instead it was lined with ridicule. "Besides no monster is going resist a pretty innocent young thing like you…therefore you're the perfect bait"

This prompted an immediate eye roll from Kinsey, though if they weren't on a job and didn't need to be distracted she might've gone ahead and slapped Reed for that comment.

Reed could see the anger and hurt in his girlfriend's eyes and started to kiss her neck. "I'll make it up to you later babe, promise" He said making out with her, trying to turn her on.

"Reed, Stop! " Kinsey yelled pushing him away. " We're on a job and we can't get distracted" but she was too late before she could even finish her sentence the Vampire had already come out and gone after Reed, pulling him away from her. She knew the vampire was about feed on him. Kinsey went into immediate action grabbing her knife so she could chop his head off but the vampire then came after her causing her to rely on hand to hand combat. She reached for her knife and sliced thinking she got the monster.

"Reed! Are you ok?" She said running to him and starting to help him up. "Did he get you?"

Kinsey didn't get an answer at all. The Vampire grabbed her and was getting ready to bite her as it wrestled her knife away. " Dang it! " Kinsey shouted leaving herself and Reed unprotected as she went for the knife. She came up ready to chop its head off again when its head went flying without her touching it.

Kinsey looked up at the jolly green giant size of a man and the shorter guy standing next to him. She couldn't help but think that she knew them from somewhere.

"I had him you know!" Kinsey snapped. The last thing she needed was someone else thinking that she couldn't do the job.

"Cleary" Dean stated a smug look on his face. "But it's best to leave these douchebags to the professionals"

This made Kinsey mad but she decided to just let it go. "C'mon Reed, let's go and leave these…douchebags… as he so eloquently put it alone." She bent down to help him up, her shirt showing her midriff and her anti -possession tattoo next to a belly button ring.

"Wait…you're a hunter!?" Dean asked in disbelief. Still thinking she was a fake. " You're probably inexperienced or else you would've taken the head off without fighting and would've covered you and your partner's backs! "

Kinsey was about to defend herself when Sam interrupted her.

" Every hunter has an off day Dean. We've been hunting all our lives and we don't always kill the monster. Besides what hunters do you know that just started out and already know about the anti-possession symbol unless they've had help? We didn't know about them until Bobby told us. I really think she's telling the truth about being a hunter. "

"Obviously" Kinsey replied back mimicking Dean's smug look and condescending tone. " I guess I could thank you, but you interfered and my partner and I work alone. Have a nice night gentleman". Kinsey then walked off making sure she got in the last word.

Dean's jaw dropped in disbelief. His little brother and a total stranger were mocking him and proving him wrong. " Son of a bitch! " He yelled leaving with Sam.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I need a drink after that debacle" Reed shouted angry that Sam and Dean had interfered in his hunt. He was unwilling to admit that he was the one who messed up, and like usual would blame it on someone else.

"It's ok baby. Like the tall guy said, 'Every hunter has an off day'" Kinsey was about to suggest that they go get something to eat, knowing they were hungry and that they both would probably feel better once they got some food in them when Reed cut her off.

"We had a plan! We work alone! Those douchebags had no right to interfere! "

Kinsey could feel her blood starting to boil. " If those guys hadn't shown up we could've ended up dead" Is what Kinsey wanted to say instead she bit her tongue doing her best to diffuse the situation before Reed got worse. "It's my fault. I didn't slice deep enough when I went to chop the Vampire's head off" Kinsey knew deep down it was both hers and Reed's faults, but she had a better chance of getting struck by lightning than she ever did of Reed apologizing or admitting that he messed up.

"I've told you a thousand times the only thing you're good for is bait! Maybe you'll finally get the fucking message now!'

Kinsey just glared daggers at him. "You're the one who got distracted" She spat through clinched teeth trying to keep her face stoic. Reed was clearly intoxicated and being a pain in the butt. Kinsey was glad no one else was seeing this, but she still decided to save face.

"C'mon baby… let's go to the hotel, or go out and get something good to eat" She looked at him doing her best to be seductive. "I'll make all of this better… I promise!" Though deep down Kinsey was trying to outsmart Reed as she knew he'd pass out as soon as they got food and got back to the hotel.

"You're nothing but a tease… I know better than that! You get me all worked up and never deliver" He then grabbed her by the waist pushing her against the wall. "The only way I'll ever get anything from you is if I take it myself". Reed then started to kiss her, his hands going to undo her pants.

Kinsey reacted without thinking and brought her knee up making sure she got right in her boyfriend's private parts. This was the last straw for her. "Call me when you're sober!" She spat pushing him away before hastily turning to leave. She had to get away, she refused to let anyone see her cry, unfortunately she wasn't looking where she was going and found herself running into someone's chest.

"I'm so sorry" Kinsey replied looking up, noticing it was the guys who helped them out on the hunt. "Oh no, not you guys" She mumbled thinking out loud.

Kinsey knew how drunk Reed was, and how he often acted when he had "one too many". He hated to have anyone interfere on his hunts so she had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen.

"Good to see you too sweetheart…but just so you know I prefer to be called Dean instead of Douchebag" Dean was trying to use an intimidating tone, that Sam was doing his best not to laugh at.

"Yeah… um sorry about that" Kinsey replied. "Now if you'll please excuse me I was just heading out"

The boys moved over to let Kinsey past when Reed came stumbling over grabbing her by her waist and pinning her against the wall with his leg. "Or how about you stay here with me… make me feel better from that kick you just gave me" Reed continued to keep her pinned and kiss her. "Besides you owe me for taking you in and teaching you the ways.

"Stop!" Kinsey was doing her best to get free. "I don't owe you anything!

She continued to do her best to get loose by hitting, and kicking and doing whatever she could but he just kept holding on to anything she was using. Finally giving up hope Kinsey looked for anyone close by and mouthed "help me"

"I believe the lady wants to be left alone" Sam stepped in as Dean got a hold of him and pulled him away. "Just be a gentleman and leave"

"You're the guys that ruined my hunt! " Reed attempted to make himself taller and more intimidating to the 6'4 guy in front of him and the shorter more intimating guy beside him. "I think I should teach you both a lesson!" And with that Reed turned around making a swing despite being drunk. getting a good upper cut on Sam.

"Hey! No one messes with my brother" Dean jumped in hitting Reed with a right hook. That was the only ok that Reed needed before the three where entangled in a massive fight.

"Guys! Stop!" Kinsey said throwing herself in the middle while dodging the swings. "You're embarrassing yourselves!" Kinsey hated to see fighting, especially when her boyfriend wasn't really all that skilled at it, though they just ignored her and kept fighting.

Kinsey could fill a strange force of light flowing through her, unbeknownst that her eyes were now glowing. "I said stop!" And with the strength of her voice all the force came out of her hands pointing towards the guys. Not only did it break up the fight but it sent them flying across the room and hitting a wall.

Afterwards Kinsey laid crouched over out of breath having no idea what happened, as she saw them against the wall. "I'm so sorry… I…I don't know…" But she couldn't get out a complete sentence from all her sobbing, especially since the boys were holding weapons at her.

"Sam! Dean! Don't!" Mary appeared blocking her boys from Kinsey seeing their very confused faces. "I'm not going to let you guys kill her and that's an order!" Mary hated giving her sons' orders, as she knew they were raised in hunting even though she didn't want that life for them and if they were anything like her, they would do whatever it takes to defy her orders. Mary looked at her sons' confused faces before turning her attention back to the trembling girl in front of her.

" It's ok Noelle…calm down…no one's going to hurt you…I promise" Mary then went to the girl and knelt down beside her wiping away her tears, not sure if she should hug her or not.

"How do you know my middle name?" Kinsey asked, her head spinning as she was trying to figure out what just happened and who these people were.

Mary couldn't help but smile down at the girl. "Because I'm Mary, your mother…and those are your brother's Dean the oldest and Sam" Mary explained, doing her best to remain motherly and not terrify the girl anymore.

"Winchester?" Kinsey asked chocking back the tears. " The adoption records that I found said that my birth mom was Mary Winchester and she died in child birth" Kinsey explained. She honestly didn't have much information.

Mary just nodded at the girl, glad that a motherly nature came easily to her with the girl who she never met, but always did her best to keep an eye on her in the spirit world.. "Yes…we're the Winchesters… the name I gave you at birth was Noelle Rose… I'm guessing that was changed when you were adopted?"

Kinsey just nodded. "My name is Kinsey Noelle" She explained. "It was Monticello but I dropped that when they kind of kicked me out…but I…I have a mom and brothers?" Kinsey threw her arms around her mother, feeling extremely overwhelmed but hoping she wasn't dreaming.

Mary threw her arms around her daughter returning the hug.

"I'm sorry what?" Dean asked. "Mom…you know very well you don't have a daughter! Sam was your last child! You saw what she can do mom. You've got to let us take care of this"

Mary was about to defend herself when Cass appeared out of nowhere. "Hello Dean" he replied causing the older of the brother's to jump.

"Cass, I've told you to stop doing that!" Dean then looked at his mom and Cass both blocking the girl.

"She's not a danger" Cass explained. "She doesn't know what she is…or even has her full powers" Cass explained.

"My powers?" Kinsey asked "What I am…am I a monster…if so please let them kill me… I don't want to hurt anyone else" that was all the ok that Dean needed when Sam stepped in before his mom or Cass could reacted.

"Dean…chill out…just let Mom and Cass explain!" He cautioned. "If she's truly our sister, which I've never known mom or Cass to lie, then she's one of us… and family is the most important thing"

Dean complied putting his gun up when Sam did noticing that Kinsey was about to make a run for it, causing his big brother instincts to go into effect. "I don't think so" he said grabbing the girl. "You're going to stay here and listen to this Sis" the word sis was full of disdain and sarcasm making Kinsey cringe.

"No…I don't need to know anything else" Kinsey admitted wanting to run, wanting this all to be a dream. Not wanting to be a monster. Not to become the things she's been hunting most or her life.

Sam just looked at the girl. He hated that he was doing it but if she was an experienced hunter that was raised into this like he thought, she would stay. "Kinsey Noelle, you need to stay and listen that's an order!" Kinsey stopped dead in her tracks knowing better than to disobey an order. Doing that in her line of work was potentially hazardous.

"Good thinking Sammy" Dean whispered.

"Now… as I was saying. She's not into her full powers, nor does Kinsey know what she truly is. She's a Nephilim… in other words your part angel and part human" Mary wanted to be the one to break the news to her and was kind of upset with Cass.

"I'm sorry what?" Kinsey asked. "I'm a…how?"

"Wait. You mean like Jack?" Dean asked understanding Kinsey's confusion.

" Precisely like Jack" Cass continued " Technically, in the laws of Heaven you're an abomination because when you come into your full powers whole words are often destroyed and your birth always means death for the mother, and usually of the spawn and offending angel as well"

"So I am a freak?!" Kinsey stated running off.

"Way to go Cass!" Mary scolded giving him a shove.

"I guess one of us better go check on her huh?" Sam asked with his puppy dog eyes.

"Go ahead Sammy! I've been the big brother for 35 years…it's your turn now… besides you're better with all the emotional stuff" Dean joked, though in all honesty he wasn't sure he wanted anything to do with her.

"She won't go far" Sam shot daggers at Dean. "Besides… I want to hear the explanation from mom" Dean then turned his attention to mom. "Mom…did you cheat on dad?"

Mary looked kind of hurt by the accusation. "No, I never cheated on your father or anyone for that matter" Mary began. "In 1993 while you all were staying with Bobby or Pastor Jim and dad was on the trail of the demon, Michael was using John…your father as a vessel." Mary had to take a break as she was getting emotional from the story. "I honestly thought your father had made a crossroads deal and brought me back and I couldn't wait to see you boys again, to be a family again but I was soon pregnant and delivered a beautiful baby girl on November 2, 1993. That's when I found out I had given birth to a baby that was part angel. Michael wanted to make another Winchester in case one of you refused to play your part in the battle of Lucifer and Michael" Mary explained. "It's all in the Winchester Gospels"

The boys were in disbelief of what they were hearing. Mom had another baby that was part angel, she had come back 25 years ago, but never came to see them. They weren't sure what to feel.

"Does dad know?" Sam asked trying to make sense of all of this. "And if so, how come you never told us! Why didn't you come see us?"

"No, he didn't know… no one did. Your dad left shortly after all of this happened in the hunt of Azazel and everything happened before I even got the chance to tell him…and like Cass said… a Nephilim always means death for the mom…no matter what"

"Well to be fair, Sammy, he never told us about Adam either" Dean was trying to lighten the mood.

"So we have a little sister. There's another Winchester running around?" Sam asked his mom and Cass but no one got to answer as Dean butted in.

"C'mon Sammy, She isn't a Winchester. We don't even know her! For all we know the demons could go after her and turn her dark!"

"Dean!" Mary scolded. "Family don't end in blood! You know that!" Dean looked down. He was 40 years old and couldn't believe that his mom was scolding him though he knew she was right, but he was still going to remain cautious about this whole thing, though everything in him was telling him he had to protect her just like he did with Sammy.

"I'm going to go check on our little sister" Sam stated, needing some time away from his brother. He knew that to the Winchesters and Hunters, family was everything and like his mom just said and Bobby said all those years ago family didn't end in blood. He would accept his sister…it's what his dad and mom would want.


	4. Chapter 3

Sam was glad to see Kinsey sitting outside. He claimed she wouldn't go far but he said it more out of hope and determination than anything else. Sam looked at his little sister, his first instinct was to ask if she was ok even though he already knew the answer to that and thought it was pointless to ask. Instead he relied on Dean as a role model for what big brother's do. After all in Sam's opinion when it came to brothers, Dean was the best.

"So" Sam started clearing his throat. "That was a lot of information to take in… anything you want to talk about?"

Kinsey just looked up at Sam with sad eyes shaking her head before realizing why Sam and Dean looked for familiar. They were the ones who saved her all those years ago. "You guys should've let me die all those years ago when you killed whatever that creature was that killed my sister" she quickly looked away as tears where rolling down her eyes her voice betraying her. "I know you most likely don't remember something that happened nearly a decade ago, but if you didn't interfere I would've died and then maybe Ellie would've been saved … then I never would've become this…this monster!"

"Ok…Kinsey…deep breathe…slowdown. It's ok" Sam tried to comfort her. "And even if we didn't show up, you can't know for sure that things would've been different"

Kinsey just glared at her supposedly older brother. She definitely had the Winchester temper. "That thing took everything away from me" Kinsey knew her emotions where getting the best of her but she was too angry to care. "It killed my little sister than got me thrown out of my house. All I wanted was to avenge my sister. To keep anything from hurting anyone else I loved or cared about… and now I've become this this…monster!"

" Kinsey, sweetie, what happened with your sister is not your fault. You have to accept in this line of work that we unfortunately can't save everyone. It's tough, believe me I know it's tough but you eventually have to accept that you did all you could, and not let the guilt eat you up inside" Sam's soulful eyes looking into his sisters deciding to lighten the mood a bit. " Besides you're not a monster according to every lore I've ever read, angels are the good guys" Sam wasn't about to tell the girl in front of him who was freaking out about being angel that most of the ones he met were dicks. Right now she just needed to calm down the best that she could and just be a normal person. "Besides, if anyone of us is a monster it's me"

Kinsey looked at her brother with a confused yet concerned look. Not sure she believed what he said. "But you're a hero! You told me when I found out you hunted monsters that hunters are like superheroes so wouldn't that make you a hero?"

"Using that logic it makes you one too" Sam smiled reassuring her. Apparently this little sister was a mixture of him and Dean. At least he said someone else who might like research like he does. "But in all honest, I could be consider a monster. I've been soulless, hooked on demon blood and done so many horrible things during that time that my own brother wanted to hunt me"

"You seem ok to me right now" Kinsey admitted her angel-like innocent shining through.

"I am… I had my family to help me, and I got better" Sam sighed. " And we're willing to help you as well. You're not alone in this Kinsey"

"Thanks Sammy" Kinsey smiled finally calming down and giving Sam a hug. Hug just smiled hugging the girl back. Normally he wouldn't let anyone but Dean call him Sammy, but somehow, Kinsey, his little sister calling him Sammy just felt right.

Meanwhile inside the bad Reed had just come too and was determined to raise hell and hunt his girlfriend, though he was a bit unsteady.

: Easy" Dean said helping Reed steady himself. "You might have a concussion, it's best to take it easy and go to a doctor"

Reed glared at Dean. He hated this guy so much. "You know as well as I do that a concussion is nothing in this line of work. I'm fine…and as a hunter you also know that we've got to kill Kinsey. That power could only mean she's possessed or something has to kill her and is using her meat suit. What's out there is not here, no human has powers like that!" Reed was getting ready to go out, not sure how to kill whatever she was but he could sure exorcise it and send it back to where it belonged.

Dean puts his arms out blocking Reed's way. "She's not possessed" Dean admitted getting ready to explain when Reed cut him off.

"You think you know everything just because you've been done this all your life! I come from a long line of hunters. I can tell when someone isn't human…now move out of my way!"

" She's not possessed! She's a Nephilim!" Dean was doing his best to keep his patience.

"A What!?" Reed shouted. "There's no such thing"

"She's an angel-human hybrid. She doesn't have her full powers so she's not going to hurt anyone. Just get out of her life already, she doesn't need someone like you…and that's coming from me!" Dean tried to explain.

This just made Reed that much angrier. "I told you to move!" He said taking a swing at Dean which was successfully dodged. Dean then returned a punch like he often gave Sam when he was mad at him, walking away when the guy moved back. "Sammy! Kinsey! C'mon let's get out of here and find a place to crash for the night"

Kinsey looked confused as Dean and Sam walked to the impala. "Me?" She clarified. Not even an hour ago this guy had dismissed her and refused to accept that she was anything but something he had to stop.

"Yes you" Dean commanded "I might be mean and badass sometimes but I'm not cruel enough to leave a young lady out on the street with nowhere to go, especially when she hasn't done anything"

"I've got a placed to go. Reed and I have a place just up the road. I'll be fine…but thank you" Kinsey honestly wasn't sure what to say or accept. She was beginning to wonder if a trickster had thrown her into an alternate universe.

"My little sister will not be staying with a douchebag like that!" Dean responded adding authority to his voice. "Now get in the damn car! I really don't want to give you an order but I will if it's necessary!"

Kinsey always knew that she should respect her elders and she thought why not give it a chance. She could always sneak out later if these guys were insane. Instead she just rolled her eyes climbing in the backseat of the Impala.

Sam couldn't help but smile as Dean drove off into the night. He was glad that Dean seemed to be accepting their little sister. After all Mom and Cass wouldn't lie about it…and Dean never did accept it with Adam so he was expecting the same thing, though he did take Jack under his wing, so maybe he would Kinsey too. Either way this was sure to be a wild adventure.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Sorry this took so long to get up. I've been going back and forth of if I liked it or not as well as life has kicked me in the butt lately and I have a bad luck cloud following me I also changed Kinsey's birthdate to November 2, 1997 to fit more with Krissy's age from the year Season 7 was filmed.. I do my best to keep Sam and Dean close to their personalities on the show as well as have Kinsey be kind of a mixture but honestly in this chapter I think more of myself came out in Kinsey and more of Jensen and Jared came out in Dean and Sam. Anyways I hope you enjoy! Thank you for being so patient with the updates and the positives reviews. I'll make my heart smile!**

**Chapter 4**

Kinsey would be lying if she said that she was glad that Dean and Sam got her away from Reed for a while. She hated how he acted towards her lately to the point where she didn't even want to be with him anymore, but he was the only family she's had since she's become a hunter. Though she'd never admit it, and though he was a "legacy as he called it" Kinsey wasn't sure that Reed could do this job without her. She knew it was foolish to go back however all her clothes and hunting gear was with Reed at the moment. She knew she'd eventually have to face him, no matter how hurt or mad she was and get her stuff back, but the biggest challenge right now would be to get past her new found brothers.

Kinsey waited until she thought Sam and Dean where asleep. She realized she hadn't eaten yet so she could use that as her cover if she got caught sneaking off to get her stuff. She saw baby parked out and she was very tempted to hotwire it but she was pretty sure that Dean would kill her if she even tried that. Heck, he'd probably kill her if he knew she just thought about hurting his car therefore walking was her best option.

Kinsey waited a few moment to make sure the boys where either busy or asleep before sneaking away. She needed to get her stuff back.

"Hey Kinsey…where you going?" Sam who had speed out to get a coke asked.

Kinsey was cussing to herself in her head. She couldn't believe this was already starting to fail, luckily she had a plan. "I realized that I hadn't eaten so I was going to go to the diner up the road"

"Hang on a sec" Sam replied stopping her in her tracks " We haven't eaten either… let me see if Dean is asleep or wants to go eat then we all go together…our treat"

Kinsey was about to say no but Sam had already gone back in and came back out with Dean "Ok let's go!"

"No offense guys but I need to be alone for a bit" Kinsey knew it was a lie, but she thought she was a pretty good liar. You had to be in this line of work.

"You're a bad liar like me" Dean cut in. You want to go see that boy you were with"

Kinsey looked a t him shocked that he caught her in a lie…maybe honesty was the best policy here. " Actually I don't want to see him. I'm mad at him right now but all my clothes and hunting supplies are with him so I need to get those back!"

"Uh-huh" Dean teased. "I've been sneaking out to see the opposite sex since I was 16…. You can't fool me about things like this"

"I'm not going to have sex with him if that's what you think" Kinsey replied out of the blue hoping to make them uncomfortable. "I want to get my stuff and move on!"

"Well go with you" Dean replied using his serious face. "With how he was acting earlier I really don't think you should be alone with him." Dean didn't want to give her an order though he knew if he used his John Winchester voice that worked on Sammy when they were younger it might work with her. Plus he couldn't just give her a good beat down like he'd do Sammy. She was a girl…his little sister plus Dean didn't like hitting girls that weren't monsters. He didn't want to tell her that Reed was determined to hunt her and kill her not too long ago which was another reason he didn't want her near the guy, but this girl appeared to be the most stubborn Winchester he's ever met.

"Look guys, I appreciate the concern but I've been with Reed most of my life as a hunter. I've seen him worse than this. Trust me I can handle him" Kinsey was just wishing they boys would leave her alone and let her go. Sure the might be biologically related but Reed was her family…not them!

"Kinsey honestly I don't know why you're even with him or giving yourself away to a guy like that! You deserve someone much better" Sam comforted giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Not that I's any of your damn business but I've never slept with or had sex with him or anyone else!" Kinsey couldn't believe she just said that. When her temper got up she usually said things without thinking. When she saw her brother's faces she couldn't help but turn bright red and want to escape.

"You know… I believe it's my turn to go get dinner tonight… I'll be back in a bit" Sam was blushing as well. " Besides Dean is a much better person to have this conversation with"

"Damn it Sammy" Dean shouted. He couldn't believe his brother through him under the bus like this. "I'm going to kill you" and with that threat Sam had gotten in the Impala and drive off leaving two very embarrassed people behind.

"I know the mechanics of sex and how it works…there's nothing to talk about Dean" Kinsey sassed. She was not going to have this conversation if she could help it.

"Oh thank God" Dean mumbled" Sure he had given the talk to Sammy and Jack but he had never had this talk with a female nor did he want to.

"Glad that's covered" Kinsey started to walk back to her room but Dean stopped her. Sure he didn't want to have this talk, and sure she knew how it worked and everything but as a big brother his job has to protect his younger siblings. She probably had questions. Dean was experienced…he could answer her questions if she had any.

"Noie wait, why don't we go to my room and talk about this. I'll answer any questions that you have" Dean was trying to hide the redness on his face but he had to his brotherly duty. Sam owed him big time.

Kinsey rolled her eyes at the nickname. "Noie?" She asked raising her eyebrows hoping to take Dean's attention off wanting to talk.

"Yeah, I give everyone nicknames. Besides Noelle is not only your middle name but it's the name mom gave you at birth so Noie is short for Noelle" Dean explained.

Kinsey shook her head trying to hide a laugh "IF you have to explain a nickname you probably shouldn't use it" she replied still trying to escape. There was no way she was having this talk.

"Ok fine, but I gave Sam, Cass and Jack the talk. I promise not to embarrass you. I know you know the mechanics of how it works which is great… we'll skip that part but I honestly think I should help you out since I'm not sure about your taste In men" Dean was half teasing but half serious. Reed was a human and sometimes they were worse than the monsters out there.

"I'm not a little kid! I don't need that!" Kinsey replied covering her face in embarrassment.

"Ok, fine but if you have any questions I'll be more than happy to answer them and give you the guys perspective" Dean was trying to make the situation less awkward.

"I'm almost 23 and a virgin of course I Have questions!" Kinsey blurted out. "But it doesn't matter. In this line of work sex and love and things like that are a distraction and can get you hurt. I'm all business no time for pleasure or any of that."

"Ok that wasn't so hard, but honey in this line of work its ok to have fun. And love… love is not a distraction. Love makes you a better hunter. I love Sam and would do anything for him. Heck I've even died and made demon deals to bring him back to life and if you don't think we'd do the same for you even though we just met then you're wrong" Dean began remaining calm.

"But I was trained to be one of the best hunters. I was told you should only do that when you're being bait" Kinsey explained. "Besides what's so great about sex and fun. Besides guys like more experience girls don't they?"

Dean was quiet for a few moments not only listening but thinking of how to approach this delicately, especially since he said he preferred experience girls himself before.

"Honey… I mean Kinsey taking Time off is ok. Hell, Sam and I take nights off. It's normal to need that or else this job will drive you mad like it was several of the hunters I've known. As for sex. I'm not going to lie. Sex is fun and enjoyable but as someone whose had both one night stands and sex with people he's loved it means more when you love the person" Dean explained waiting for his sisters reaction before proceeding. "I mean do you even love this guy?"

Kinsey was quiet for a while. "He's my partner. He's the only family I've got and I need my stuff!"

"I understand that…but you didn't answer my question…do you love him?" Dean asked again.

"I…I don't know" Kinsey admitted. "But if I did how would I know I was ready?"

Dean knew he had to approach this a different way than he did with the guys. "Noie… only you can know for sure if you're ready to have sex or not. I nor anyone else can tell you when it's time. I mean I lost mine to Robin when I was at a boys school when I was 16, she was my first of many things and it felt right. As for guys like girls with more experience. I could lie and say that's not true but some guys do but the right guy won't care if you've had sex or not. Heck, I'd probably take someone's virginity if they really wanted me to...I mean I've slept with lots of people but never with anyone who hadn't wanted to. I mean for guys it's different. Guys can just have sex and move on but for girls from what I've noticed it's all about the connection. Sure some girls just want to sleep around and that's ok but a lot of girls want and know that sex means something more" Dean looked at his sister hoping she was understanding what he was trying to say.

"So you're saying it's better to wait?" Kinsey asked not sure. "I mean Reed has been patient with me, and is ok with us not having sex, I mean he's asked before but when I say no he understands"

"Stop defending the douchebag ok?" Dean lowered his voice trying to make sure Kinsey got how serious this was. "He almost forced himself on you at the bar. That's why we had the fight. I can't tell you not to be with someone…but as your big brother I can be concerned about it"

Kinsey just nodded giving Dean a hug surprised when he hugged her back "T hanks Dean…but I do need my stuff"

"Tell you what" Dean raised his eyebrow. "Sammy and I will go with you tomorrow to get your stuff. Let him cool off tonight. I'll loan you one of my shirts a pair of shorts to sleep in and wear" Dean said getting his stuff out handing them to her. "Then give me Sammy two weeks. Come hunting with us, stay with us, be a woman of Letters…and we'll show you that you can have a balance between work and fun in this job. After two weeks if you don't feel like you're family, or you still want to go back to the douchebag or solo we'll let you. Deal?" Dean held out his hand winking at his sister.

"Fine… Deal" Kinsey agreed shaking his hand. "Are we done now?" Kinsey just wanted the talk though she found it very helpful.

"Only if you don't have any more questions" Dean smiled.

"I'm good for now" Kinsey said getting up. "Thanks Dean"

"Anytime" Dean replied glad to have helped another person.


End file.
